ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Piggies: The Emperor of the South
Bad Piggies: The Emperor of the South (formerly known as Bad Piggies: T.E.O.T.S or simply Bad Piggies) is the first installment of the Bad Piggies film series and will be accompanied by Rovio, and if possible, Disney and Pixar. Being based on the book by Matthew Lee, JHP will produce the film. Plot The starting begins in a rainy, windy night, just above the seas in a ship owned by a poor sailor that was trying to discover an island. When arriving at one of the Caribbean Islands, he noticed that no one lived there, so he decided to call the island Piggy Island. Later on, in modern times, there lived a happy cheerful pig named Pig (Matthew Lee) and his son, Pigger (Jaden Ham). They lived happily in the island. Pig's best friend, Terry Cretis has informed Pig to visit his place. When getting there, Terry's father, Pat Idine Cretis (Neil Patrick Harris) told Pig to leave. Then Pig kept a secret to bring Terry to Piggy Island for a little vacation. As Terry's mother, Pauline Cristine Cretis, told Terry to go sleep, Pig and Pigger sneaked up to Terry's room. The three of them went to a modern transporter called The Portal to send them quickly to Piggy Island. Pigger put on a pig suit on Terry just in case someone thinks they have broken the rule. After a while, Pig and Pigger has touring Terry around Piggy Island, until bumping to Corporal Pig (Russel Tan Ting), practicing for a play that Foreman Pig (Jason Lee) assigned for him. Corporal gave Pig a book to show Terry, the rules. Pig thanked Corporal and the three rushed back to Pig's house. At the sailor's castle, being the king, the servant, Tiffany (Jaden Ham) informed him that Piggy Island was getting worse (being worse meaning less EVIL). Because of this, the sailor changed into The Emperor of the South (will.i.am). Pig and Pigger, along with Terry read the rules. Being extremely tired, they began to sleep. The next day, Pig thought that the book was just a prank. After a few hours, the three went to say good morning to the village. Then without notice, The Black Pig (Mark Victor Hansen) spotted that Pig and Pigger broke a rule, not to bring a human to Piggy Island. He quickly informed the emperor to chase the trio. While Pig, Pigger, and Terry Cretis were playing in the beach, they saw the emperor and then began the chase all around Piggy Island, in the Beard Forest, Icy Tundra, Cornucopia Woods, and Islands in the Sky. The emperor lost the trio in the southeastern bird valley. It was a good thing that birds and pigs learned to control each other. Pig asked Red (Jaden Ham) to help them injure the emperor. Luckily the birds always knew how to. They explained their great powers and abilities. The Mighty Eagle (Collin Fisherton) has almost demolished the emperor, but he was regenerated and cured by the Black Pig. The emperor was ready for another fight. But Pig has demolished the emperor completely with thorns from his castle. The original king pig from the game replaced the emperor to rule Piggy Island, but that made it worse... Cast & Actors Cast * Pig- Matthew Lee * Pigger- Jaden Ham * Corporal Pig- Russel Tan Ting * Foreman Pig- Jason Lee * The Emperor of the South- will.i.am * The Black Pig- Mark Victor Hansen * The Flying Ant (Cameo)- Jonah Carl T. Lee * Red- Jaden Ham * The Blues- Jonah Carl T. Lee * Chuck- Antti J. Pattioken * Bomb- John Tan Ting * Stella (cameo)- Justine Tan Ting * The Mighty Eagle- Collin Fisherton * Tiffany (Cameo)- Jaden Ham Real Life Actors * Terry Cretis- (Unknown until movie credits are seen) * Pat Idine Cretis- Neil Patrick Harris * Pauline Cretis- Cherylyn Tan Lee * Lifeguard- Jonah Carl T. Lee Sequels & Spin-offs JHP announced that yearly, they will make Bad Piggies movies until the 19th sequel. Walt Disney Animation Studios will make the 10th sequel 3D CGI if Rovio Animation Studios is absent. JHP will continue Piggy Tales with a 4th season titled: Piggy Tales: Breakouts of the Emperor in Clay Animation, similar to Aardman Animation Studios style. Category:Films Category:Movies